Living the Nightmare
by xXiwantwingstooXx
Summary: Max gets her chance to the save the world. Will she succeed? Read to find out! Plus Fax and some Eggy.   In this story Erasers are still alive and Fang and Max aren't going out yet.


**A/N: This is my very first story on fanfiction. Heck, this is my first story written down. I'm not sure if people will like it or not. I hope you do. XD So tell me if you like it or any advice in the reviews please! I know it's not the best-I've read other fanfics on Maximum Ride (because I'm obsessed with that series.) Is this story too short? Also, Max and Fang aren't together yet, but there is some Fax and Eggy, and more coming later on. I feel like I'm talking to myself because probably nobody is reading this, so tell me if you are! And don't be too harsh on me! Oh, and I'm 14! Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Maximum Ride, but that would be awesome!**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

Flying is amazing. I know, I know, you've heard me say that a zillion times. But it really is. Especially when you're able to do it with the people you love most. Nothing can hurt you when you're in the air (except for Flyboys and scary eagles, but lets not ruin the moment) and you just feel so free. Flying and my flock are the only reasons to stay alive, it's what I live for. Okay, corny Hallmark commercial is over.

"Max, I'm hungry. Can we pleasssssseeeeeee stop for food now? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Total's hungry, too. He's been complaining the whole time, in case you haven't noticed. And my stomach keeps growling and-"

"Okay, Nudge, we'll stop for food if you just shut up!" Iggy said. Nudge glared at him, which was obviously pointless.

I sighed. "Sure Nudge. Kay guys, let's land."

We ended up at Perkins, Gazzy and Angel's favorite. I was excited for Fang and I to give good news to the flock while we were there. The waitress soon came to our table for us to order. She looked about my age. She had her bleached blond hair in a ponytail and was wearing way too much sparkly makeup. When she came she stared at Fang. Ugh. How come every time a girl our age who see's Fang has to make goo goo eyes at him?

"Hi, my name's Jenny. I'm going to be your waitress. What's your name?" she asked in a flirty tone, looking directly at Fang.

"Nick," he replied. He still doesn't say much.

"What do you want? To eat, that is. Unless you want something else, too?" she asked hopefully, and in that flirty tone again.

"Uh...I just want three Tremendous Twelve's with sausage, hash browns, and over-easy eggs, and two cokes and a glass of milk. That's ALL," he said, making himself very clear, in my opinion.

Jenny's eyes got huge at everything Fang ordered, and continued to get bigger as the rest of us ordered. But by the time I ordered, she got over it.

"Well…Nick, if you change your mind-"

"I have a girlfriend," Fang interrupted, putting an arm around me. I blushed scarlet and looked at my hands, as if my fingernails were interesting. This was going to be awkward. Jenny just turned red and walked away and Fang took his arm off of me when she was gone.

"Hey guys," I said to break the awkward silence," Fang and I have good news for you."

Everyone was quiet and Nudge's eyes got wide.

"You mean, you guys are actually going out, like for real? Oh, my God! That is soooo so so so great! I knew you guys liked each other! And just think! Someday you'll get married and have little baby birdies and-"

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled. Thank God for Ig. Great. Now I'm blushing again. Ugh.

I coughed. "Um…actually that's not it."

From the corner of my eye I saw Fang shifting in his spot. He was uncomfortable with this, too.

"Oh," said Nudge, giving me an apologetic look. I glared at her.

"For the next few weeks, we're going to be staying with Dr. Martinez and Ella," I said, trying to smile. It turned out to be a grimace, but that's what happens when you get embarrassed.

But no matter how embarrassed I was, honestly I was thrilled to tell them this news. I called Mom a few days ago from a pay phone, and she said she would love for us to stay. I told Fang and he was also thrilled. He loves the Martinez's almost as much as I do, even if he won't admit it. And of course, Angel knew about this.

"Max that is so great! Dr. Martinez is so nice! And Ella is too! She's an amazing friend and always lets me finish what I'm saying and gives me great advice and tells me funny stories that happened to he-"

"Really Max?" Gazzy asked, cutting off Nudge, with a humongous smile on his face.

"Really!" Angel giggled.

I smiled. I loved seeing my flock so happy. I even saw Iggy's face brighten and Fang give one of those sexy half smiles he hardly ever does. Wait. What did I just say? Pretend I didn't say that.

_Too late_, Angel thought to me, with a smile on her face. I blushed. Again. Way to ruin my day, Angel.

We started heading to Mom and Ella's. I just hoped that Erasers or Flyboys wouldn't come, or Jeb. It was annoying that he was friends with Mom. But the chocolate chip cookies were totally worth it!

"Alright guys, were here!" I yelled, "Let's land!"

We all went swerving down. I loved going down fast. It gave me such a thrill while my hair would go back, and it just felt so nice. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and I ran to the door, while Iggy and Fang trailed behind.

**Fang's POV**

"C'mon, just admit it. I can tell you like her. Why won't you just tell me the truth?"

"I don't like her, Ig," I said as calmly as I could.

Iggy was trying to make me admit I have a crush on Max. Ha! Okay, maybe there was _some_ truth to it. But does it really matter? Does it really matter that every time I see her she takes my breath away? Does it really matter that I dream about her every night? Does it really matter that I think she's so beautiful even when she hasn't showered for weeks on end and has blood stained clothes on? Does it really matter that I'm in love with her? Yeah, it does to me. But it wouldn't to her. So it doesn't matter. And there was no way I was going to let him or anyone else know about this.

_I know, Fang._ Great. Angel just had to read my mind at that exact minute.

_Angel, promise not to tell anyone about this, okay? _I thought back to her.

_I know. I've known not to since you first liked her a long time ago. _

_Thanks. _

"You can keep denying it, but I can tell," Iggy continued.

"How would you even be able to tell if I did when you can't see a thing? And I don't." Ugh. This was just getting more and more annoying.

"I just can!" Iggy said determined, "We'll talk about this later."

We had reached the door of the Martinez's and went to into the whole love-fest scene of hugging and kissing cheeks and other things that I don't do well at.

Like talking.

And answering questions.

"How are you?"

"What is everything that has happened since last time?"

"Are you all okay? No injuries or anything?"

"Why couldn't you call more often?"

"Do you want me to bake some cookies?"

Of course, everyone yelled "YES!" to the last question. I was also looking forward to the chocolate chip cookies. Max wasn't kidding, they're amazing.

"Well, I suppose I should start the cookies," Ella said a few minutes later, "Does anybody want to help?"

"Normally I would, but I'm worn out so I'm going to go take a nap," said Max, "But wake me up when the cookies are done!" Even when she was tired she looked like an angel.

"I'll help!" said Iggy, looking anxious.

Iggy is the laziest, most useless, sarcastic, irritating teenager you'll ever meet. And sure, he's a good cook -but still. He would rather bake cookies than go take a nap? So when he seemed _anxious_ to help, I knew that there was another reason to "help". And that was obvious: Ella.

"You want to _help_?" asked Gazzy, confused. I guess everyone was thinking the same thing, because everyone's eyes were wide.

"What? I like to cook, okay?"

"Um…okay." Gazzy was starting to get now. So did Ella, and she blushed.

I decided to go upstairs and check on Max. When she slept she always had a look of peace on her face, and it always made me feel better to see her calm.

**Max's POV**

_I was running in a forest with my flock. Erasers were following us along with a few Flyboys, and we were already pretty injured. We couldn't fly because the trees were so thick and there was no way we could fly up. The forest seemed to keep going and going. It was huge._

"_Max, what's this?" asked Gazzy. _

_He was pointing to a hole. Or more like a tunnel, one leading underground. It was big, but Erasers and Flyboys couldn't fit into it. We could, however. _

_We started piling into the tunnel and it kept going and going. It didn't end, and I had a bad feeling about it. It started getting wider and wider, but it still didn't end._

"Max wake up!" said Fang, slightly shaking my shoulders. I was suddenly aware that I was crying. I wiped my tears away and sat up straight. I've embarrassed myself around Fang enough already. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I muttered. "Maybe later. What were you doing up here anyways?"

"I was going to read one of Ella's books, until I heard you."

I could tell he was lying. He always checks on me when I sleep. Sometimes I wake up and see him watching me, but I always pretend to go back to sleep, and he stays. He must worry about me too much.

"Okay."

"Cookies are almost done. Five more minutes. Do you want to come down stairs?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

The cookies were delicious, and I loved spending time with my family and friends. But that nightmare ruined it for me. Last time I had a dream that bad was when they took Angel, my baby, away from me. I hope this one doesn't make more bad things happen.

_Just be very careful, Max. Especially when you have to save the world_, said the Voice. Something told me this wasn't going to be very fun.


End file.
